Lucifer's Flower
by Interstellar Overdrive
Summary: Luke and Noah give Zac a taste of his own medicine...and then some.


Title: Lucifer's Flower  
Pairing/Characters: Luke x Zac x Noah  
Rating: Mature, will be NC-17  
Spoilers/Warnings (if any): OOC for our boys, but then again, maybe not, from a certain point of view?  
Summary: Karma is a bitch, as Zac Finn is about to find out.  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Oh but how I wish I did! If I had the money, I'd buy the rights to all three of them!  
Author's Notes (if any): I have been dying to write a fic with these three, but wasn't sure how. I wanted something where Luke and Noah give Zac a taste of his own medicine...and then some. So, a word of warning here: Luke and Noah in this story are not the angels they were on the series. Hence the OOC note. 'Lucifer's Flower' is a song by My Life with the Thrill Kult - very suited to Zac's character, I think...

Zac Finn tried in vain to release himself from the soft rope tied in an intricate knot, holding his tan wrists together above his head. He seemed to be tied to a pole of some sort. A thick steel pipe that ran horizontally below the low ceiling above him. His feet were bound as well, only they were not tied together, but tethered, the rope looping around just above his ankle, then going across hip-distance apart before being looped and tied. As far as his whereabouts were concerned, he could only surmise he was in some sort of apartment, or a den of a house, as the floors seemed to be hard, but comfortable, like wood. Yet the place seemed small, as the vibrations were close whenever any sound was made. It was cool, as the place was, thankfully, air conditioned, so at least he was _somewhat_ comfortable, aside from being tied up. He wished he could actually _see_ where he was, but a black silk blindfold covered his beautiful grey eyes. It wasn't dark in the room however; From what he could tell by glancing directly downward, he saw a hint of a soft light, like from a table lamp. He was in someone's home; a rather comfortable, and expensive home it felt like. It even _smelled_ expensive.

Just then, he heard a door open, which was then followed by the sounds of two sets of sneakered footsteps going downstairs, echoing off the hallway as basement or cellar stairwells usually do. Zac froze, listening for more clues as the two persons approached him.  
"Who's there?" He blurted out, trying not to sound as frightened as he actually was. He tried to sound threatening, "What the _fuck _is going on?" but the fear in his voice still rang clear.

Someone simply clicked their tongue in response. "Awwww, what's the matter, Zac - _afraid_?" A low chuckle. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you..._much_."

That voice. He _knew_ that voice! It was -

Oh fuck...

It was Luke.

Just then, he heard another voice next to his right ear, so close that the person's soft lips brushed against him, a seductive purr which said:

"_Really_, Zac...it's not like a death sentence, you know...in _fact_, you'll probably have a lot more fun than you've had in a _very long time..._"  
Zac shivered out of a strange mix of arousal and fear.

Oh Gods.

He knew that voice too.

It was Noah.

_Fuuuuck..._

"Where - where's Zoe?" Trying his damnedest to keep his emotions under control, he focused on Zoe. Not that he really cared anything about the girl; she was just his meal ticket, always had been. But if he knew what happened to her, he'd have an idea of what was in store for him. After all, he was in the company of his two worst enemies; two otherwise bright, kind-hearted, compassionate young men, whom he had wronged so badly, betrayed so deeply, there was no room in their hearts for forgiveness. Not for the likes of him.

"In police custody." Luke answered. "Where else would she be? Think we want that psycho bitch hanging around? _Please_. As soon as we saw her sneaking around the farm house, we caught her, locked her in the shed and called the police."  
"Then we saw_ you_". Noah said. Zac turned his head to the direction of Noah's voice. "And...knowing where to apply_ just _the right amount of pressure, to _just_ the right spot - you were out like a light."

Zac's mouth dropped open. So that's how he ended up here! The last thing he remembered, he was looking for Zoe, when he felt a quick, numbing pain, and then everything just went _black. _Holy shit - Noah did that? "You - you did that? How did you do that? " His curiosity got the better of him, temporarily distracting him from more disturbing, fearful thoughts of what they would possibly do with him.

"Think I'm going to tell _you?"_ Noah replied incredulously. "But you _should_ know, it was because of what you - you and your psycho girlfriend did - " Zac could hear the anger mounting in Noah's voice, but the man forced calm as he said: "that after I got out of the hospital, my Eastern Philosophy teacher offered me _free _martial arts lessons; said he'd show me techniques to bring a person down like _that."_ Noah snapped his fingers on _that._

Oh, _hell_. Zac thought. So not only was he tied up to a fucking _pole_, (he now wondered if there _was_ such a thing as karma), if he did somehow get free, he'd be up against two men, one of whom had a knowledge of marital arts.

"So I'm screwed then." Zac said under his breath. To which, his two captors laughed. He then felt one of them lace his hand around his neck. The shock of the touch made him gasp in surprise, which was immediately sealed with a rough kiss, the hungry mouth claiming his. He was released abruptly, leaving him panting. He then heard Noah say in a husky voice:

"Not yet, Zac. Not yet..."

* * *

"Noah..." Zac said breathlessly. His breathing was heavy; that was Noah...Noah kissed him like that...Gods, he was so...so _demanding_...Zac wanted more...

But Noah wasn't responding. In fact...

"That wasn't me." Noah said, amusement in his voice.

"What..." Zac said, confused, still a bit dazed by the kiss, when a hand caressed his gorgeous face. He heard a seductive laugh. "That was _me_, loverboy..." Luke Snyder said with a smirk on his beautiful face. "You still have a thing for Noah, don't you?"

That was Luke? _Luke_ kissed like that? Gods, if Zac had known before...  
Wait a minute...what was going on here? This wasn't right...this wasn't like Luke and Noah...this wasn't like them at _all._ They didn't do stuff like this!

Er - did they?

No...No, they were up to something...They were messing with him - that was it! They were messing with his head, trying to get a rise out of him; they had to be.

Well, he was smarter then _they_ were. He'd play along; He'd do whatever it took to get himself free. And he didn't have any hang-ups like they did; he'd do anything to get what he wanted..

_Anything._

He'd use them, just like he did before. They _thought_ they were in control now, but just wait...

"Luke...I didn't know you could kiss like that...do it again...please?" Zac said, pleadingly.

Luke looked at Noah, with an expression that clearly read, _Is he for fucking real_? The gorgeous blonde shook his head, smiled, stepped closer to Zac, pressing his lean body close to his, his cock brushing up against Zac's already hard cock. He took Zac's face in his hands and placed his deliciously full mouth on Zac's, and gave him the deepest, most passionate kiss he could, his silky tongue interlacing with Zac's. Zac's head leaned back, his body going weak as Luke commandeered his mouth, moaning softly. "Nnnngh..." Zac breathed; hearing Luke moan like that...Damn, he wished he could touch him...

Wait -

Zac broke away from the kiss, realising he had just fallen for their mind fuck - "What - what do you think you're doing - what - what is all this?" Zac asked abruptly, still trying to catch his breath from the amazingly hot kiss from Luke.

"Um...it's called_ foreplay_?" Noah responded, an eyebrow raising, his voice clearly having a 'what's _your_ deal?' tone.

Zac looked at them (behind his blindfold) in disbelief. This was insane! "You - what the fuck is _wrong_ with you? Why are you doing this - _why_ didn't you turn me in?"

Awkward silence. He could almost visualize their expressions to one another.

"Uh...didn't we make that _painfully_ obvious?" Noah asked in his too-adorable, confused tone of voice. Zac could picture Noah's puzzled face...he was so cute...  
"Or do we have to draw you a picture?" Luke wryly added._ Smart ass_, Zac thought. But then Luke said, "Oh wait, we can't! You're blindfolded! Sorry, my bad!" Luciano laughed at his own joke.

"Then take this thing off me!" Zac growled in anger and desparation. This was getting ridiculous.

"But _Zaaaaac_...that wouldn't be any _fuuuun.._." purred Luke. He was now right behind Zac, his breathy voice in his left ear, his arms curling around Zac's body. He reached inside Zac's partially unbuttoned black shirt, rubbing sensually across his well-formed, tan chest. Zac's breath hitched as Luke toyed with his right nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Luke then let out a seductive laugh and added, "Well, fun for _us_ anyway."

_Oh Gods..._Zac thought, as a moan escaped his throat. _No, no I can't...this...this is a trick... I know it...I...I have to...keep my...focused...on..._  
"Yeah...we don't want you to _escape,_ now do we?" Noah chided mockingly, stepping closer to Zac. He laces his fingers in Zac's soft brown hair, leaned down and kissed him very, very softly on his full lips. "We just want..." another kiss..."to have"...a kiss on his jawline..."a little fun..." a kiss placed on his tan neck..."with you, Zac...". Noah's hands rubbed down Zac's body, and he started to unbutton Zac's black shirt. As Noah did this, Luke pressed his hips against Zac, his cock pressed against Zac's tight arse. Zac's senses were on overload. _This can't be happening...this can't be..._His thoughts were fragmented as Luke and Noah continued to undress him. _What...what are...they really up to...but I can't do anything...now...I..._

"_Uuunnnngh_..." Zac interrupted his own thoughts as Luke toyed with his body.

Noah grabbed a blade off of a coffee table and carefully cut Zac's shirt in stragetic places, as to remove it without having to undo his bonds.

"Gods, Zac..." Luke said as his chocolate brown eyes hungrily took in the reflection of Zac's lean muscular body in the full length mirror on the terracotta stained wall across from them...Zac, shirtless, Luke's hands feeling down his chest, over his washboard stomach,stopping just at the waist of his low-rider jeans; Luke thoroughly enjoying the sight of Zac, half-naked, bound, and blindfolded. It was one of the most erotic things Luciano had ever laid his pretty eyes on. He wanted to take Zac, now, but he knew he had to wait...he had to wait for Noah to have his turn...then they could both have their way with their enemy...

"Please...please, take this blindfold off of me..." Zac begged in a voice that didn't sound like this own..

"All in due time, Zac..." Noah said with a sly smile, as he threw the shreds of fabric that were once Zac's shirt aside. He then laced his hand around Zac's neck, his thumb tracing his jawline. Noah again leaned over, and instead of kissing him as Zac desperately wanted, his tongue gently traced Zac's sinfully delicious mouth. As Zac tried to inch forward to kiss Noah, Noah leaned back as Luke held on to him, Zac whimpering at the denial. "Wha- why..." Zac tried to form words as his thoughts were scattered, but his frustration won over and pulled them together. "What is this? Why are you _doing_ this?" He wanted them, both of them, so badly; he was hard as a rock, his erection straining against his tight black jeans.

Silence. Then he felt someone stroke his hair, petting him like one would a cat. Then Noah spoke. "I told you, Zac, all in due time. Just be patient.." Noah then turned to retrieve something small and silver from the coffee table. He then placed a gentle kiss on Zac's full mouth, his hands sliding down his hard chest. He broke the kiss to say: "It'll all become clear, in time, I _promise..." _His hands slowly continued their way down Zac's gorgeous body, Zac's breathing becoming heavy again, his heartbeat quickening.

When Noah's hands reached the waist of Zac's jeans, unfastened the button. Zac heard the soft sound of the zipper of his jeans being undone, He then heard Noah's low, breathy voice say: ..."now, just relax..."

* * *

Zac held his breath as he braced himself for...whatever Noah was going to do with him next. Which, to Zac's surprise, was - nothing. Noah simply laughed and said something - in Italian. To which, Luke laughed, and replied back to him. In Italian. Zac didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" He said out of utter frustration. But, the two young men ignored him and continued talking. It was useless. He wasn't in control this time - they were. And he knew all too well what it was like for him to be at the other end of the spectrum - of being the one in control. Not to mention the feeling he got from having power over someone, regardless of how he attained that power (usually at the end of a gun).

But not this time.

It was they - they whom he had captured, one of whom he almost killed, and the other was nearly raped by his girlfriend Zoe - it was Luke and Noah who were in control now. And, remembering what he and Zoe had done to them, Zac tried with every bit of his will power to control the fear that was quickly overtaking him. For whatever they had in store for him, it wasn't going to be good...

Of course they'd want to have sex with him. _That_ much was obvious. But what then? What about when they had enough of this little game -when they grew tired of him? What then? What would they do with him? They couldn't let him go, of course. Turn him into the police? Maybe. But then they'd have to explain why they didn't turn him in when they turned in Zoe.

_Yeah,_ Zac thought._ If they did that..._ Wait a minute - what DID Luke and Noah tell the police? Did they say he was dead? Or that he escaped? What about Zoe - wouldn't SHE say anything?

But then, who _would_ the cops believe if she_ did_ say something? Zoe (Gia), an escaped criminal - or the angels Luke and Noah? The very thought chilled Zac to the bone..._that's right_, he thought. _Her word against theirs_.

"Zac." He thought he heard his name being called but he wasn't sure - he wasn't focusing on his surroundings - he was too deep in thought. "Zac." And the thought that Luke and Noah had him, and could very well get away with...whatever they were going to do ...was -

_"Zac!_" Luke said sharply and Zac felt a sharp pain and heard the crack of a whip across his bare chest. "_Aaah_!" Zac let out a yelp as he was forcefully brought back to the present. Zac panted as his heart beat lightening fast. He swallowed hard, and jumped when he felt a caress across his cheek. "Listen when you're being spoken to." Was Luke's soft command. "Or else - I may have to get a little rough." He said smoothly. Again he caressed Zac's pretty face, only this time using the crop, gliding the instrument across his cheek, down his neck, down to his well formed chest. Luke stopped when he reached Zac's heart, which was still beating fast. Zac tried to steady his breathing, but he was still somewhat in shock, as he did NOT expect this. Well, he didn't expect _any_ of this, but...the last thing he would have expected was for Luke Snyder to get violent. With anyone. Even him.

Zac swallowed hard. And waited for Luke to say something. Anything. If Luke would do something like this (and he did whip Zac's chest hard - this wasn't a light slap - it hurt), what else was he capable of?

And where was Noah?

"W-W-Where's Noah?" Zac asked, still trying to stop trembling.

"He left for the time being. But don't worry - your sweetheart will be back later." Luke said in that same smooth voice. Zac then heard soft footsteps go away from him, then come back. The next thing he saw was Luke's beautiful, yet emotionless face in front of him, his deep brown eyes serious, as he removed Zac's blindfold. Zac blinked his eyes hard at the light, though he imagined Luke may have dimmed the light so it wouldn't hurt his eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." Luke observed, gently brushing a stray hair out of Zac's gorgeous face. Zac jerked his face away from Luke's hand, eliciting a chuckle from Luke. "Look, what the fuck IS this shit?" Luke's eyebrows raised, as if he were surprised Zac _dared_ to use that tone of voice with him. "You want your revenge or something? Is_ that_ it?" Zac spat out.

"Revenge?" Luke asked, tilting his pretty blonde head, as if pondering that question. He then shook his head. "Mmm...no...I wouldn't call it _revenge_, Zac." He said calmly. "But...if I were you.." Luke's voice took a darker tone, as he gazed steadily into Zac's eyes, "I wouldn't use that tone with me again." He said in a low, soft voice. He then grasped a handful of Zac's soft brown hair, at the back of his head. Luke then pulled it, making Zac again yelp in pain. Luke took the opportunity while Zac's mouth was open, to give him another rough kiss. "Mmff!" Zac protested, moving his head away from Luke, but Luke's demanding mouth remained clamped on his. Zac then felt two hands slide down his lower back, to his firm, round ass. He let out an involuntary moan as those hands started kneading the tight mounds. He tried to move away from Luke's ministrations, but there was nowhere he could go. And he hated himself for letting out that moan. Again, Zac tried to pull away, but it was no use. Finally, Luke released his mouth, his hands smoothly gliding from Zac's arse to his hips, loosening his tight jeans a little, so Luke could slide them down his lean, muscular legs.

"Luke - don't..." Zac said in a whisper, as Luke's actions were starting to trigger some very unpleasant memories, from his life before he met Zoe (Gina).

"Why?" Luke said in a breathy voice in Zac's ear, before nibbling on the man's ear lobe. "You like this, don't you, Zac?"

"No..." Zac replied quietly, trying to move away from Luke as much as he could, but again, he couldn't get away from his enemy's hands which roamed his beautifully muscled body; nor could he get away from the greedy mouth that tasted as much of him as he pleased, kissing, licking, sucking, biting Zac's full mouth, his neck, down to his shoulder, his chest. Zac's breathing became heavier as Luke lightly, tormentingly stroked his captive's rigid cock. Zac hated everything Luke did, for it felt so damn good.

"No?" Luke echoed. "Then how do you explain this?" Luke asked slyly, his index finger touching the tip of Zac's cock in small circular patterns, pre-come already leaking out of it. "Hmmm?" Luke asked, when he didn't get an answer. He reached up and coated Zac's lips with the moisture from the man's own cock. Zac jerked his head away, again eliciting a taunting chuckle from Luke. Luke grabbed Zac's chin, forcing him to face him, and glided his tongue across Zac's lips, then opened Zac's mouth with his own, slipping his tongue inside, forcing Zac to taste the bit of himself on Luke's tongue.

_Why_, Zac thought amidst the torrent of sensations and emotions he was forced to feel. Well, he knew _why_, but how...how could Luke become like this...did what he and Zoe put Luke through affect him so much? So much, to the point of becoming heartless and cold? To the point of even kidnapping the man, just so he could use Zac as much as he wished?

For if Zac would have anticipated any kind of revenge from Luke Snyder, he would have expected something more clear, more direct. It would have been something as simple as holding him at gunpoint while Noah called the police. He would have expected Luke to enact righteous, _legal_ justice.

Not this...not like this...

Or, what if Luke _always_ had this side to him, and it just needed an opportunity to bring it out in full force? Zac found that prospect far more disturbing than any kind of revenge plot.

"Luke...please..." Zac breathed, as Luke walked around him, until he was directly behind him. "Oh, don't worry, Zac." The younger man leered, rubbing Zac's shoulders, down his back to his tight ass. Luke licked his full lips in anticipation of what more he'd like to do to Zac. "There's no need to beg." He licked the back of Zac's tan neck.

"I wasn't begging, you _asshole_." Zac growled through clenched teeth. Immediately after he said that, Zac cried out in pain as Luke brought the crop down on Zac's perfect ass. "DAMMIT! STOP TH - AAARGHH!" Again, Luke brought down the whip across Zac's backside. He had a smirk on his lovely face, waiting for Zac to say something else. _Go ahead, Zac - curse me again._ Zac's cries were music to Luke Snyder's ears. Though the man was silent now.

"Anything else to say, Zac?" Luke queried. Zac shook his head, 'no'. Luke smiled, gently stroked Zac's soft brown hair, and said in a caressing voice: "Good boy."

* * *

Zac squared his jaw, suppressing any urge to lash out at Luke again. Damn it! If he could only get free!

"Un -" Zac's angry thoughts were distracted as he felt a slick lubed finger enter him. He opened his full mouth, then bit his lip, fighting the moan that wanted to escape from his throat. He fought the urge to grind his slim hips to the rhythm of Luke's - now two - fingers inside him. "Mn -" Zac again fought against showing any evidence that he was enjoying what Luke was doing. He started to pant as Luke entered a third finger, sinking deeper inside Zac.

"U-unh - " A partially suppressed moan did get out, as Luke now began to edge his hard cock inside Zac. Zac bit his lip so hard, he thought he tasted blood. He refused to give Luke the satisfaction of knowing that he liked what the man was doing.

"Come on, Zac.." Luke whispered in Zac's ear, both of his hands on Zac's hips. "Nnn..." Luke moaned softly as started moving his hips slowly, holding onto Zac's hips, "Let go...make some noise..." Luke whispered huskily in his captive's ear. Zac remained silent, only the sounds of his heavy breathing filling the room. Even though his blindfold had been removed, he kept his eyes closed, for the mirror on the terracotta coloured wall reflected everything that was done to him.

Luke's hands crept up Zac's beautifully sculpted body, his fingers brushing across his nipples. Holding on to the man's chest for support, Luke then quickened his thrusts, becoming rougher with Zac, hoping his captive would become more.._.vocal_. When Zac suppressed another moan, Luke took Zac's nipples between his fingers and squeezed. "Auughhh!" Zac finally let out his voice as Luke wanted. Luke smiled and said, "Sensitive there, are we? So _that's_ what it takes." He devoured Zac's neck, eliciting another delicious moan from his prisoner. "Oh - Gods - fuck - uhhh - " Zac panted out the words as Luke continued slamming into his tight ass. Now Luke again gripped Zac's hips (which would leave bruises, later) and aimed to fuck Zac senseless. Now Zac was moving his hips up and down, wanting more of Luke's cock. Luke held Zac's ass steady, as he fucked him hard, Luke's sweet voice purring with desire. "Mmmmmm, Zac...so..so good...can...could...could fuck you for _days_..." Luke said in between his breaths and moans, his forehead leaning on the back of Zac's neck. He then tasted it, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh. Again Zac moaned, long, and deep. _This...this is amazing._..his thoughts were scattered as his captor slammed into him. _Why...am I not...I'm...not...supposed to be..._

"Aah!" Luke grabbed Zac's cock, holding it as he fucked him. "Not yet." Luke commanded softly, yet firmly. "Nnnnn..." Luke deepened his thrusts. "Not yet, Zac..." He bit his captive's ear gently.

"But I -" Zac words were erased by Luke's ministrations, as he took his time his time now, grinding his hips, and cock, into Zac. Zac closed his eyes and moaned desparately, as he wished he could jack himself off. This was too much...

Zac's pretty eyes then shot open in surprise, as, while Luke grinded into him, gradually picking up the pace, Luke again used the crop to caress his captive, only this time, the rubbered tip of the instrument glided along Zac's rigid cock. Zac gasped as he felt Luke caress his member with his instrument of choice. "Ughh..." Zac thrust his hips, rubbing his cock against the crop, as he fucked himself on Luke's cock, the blonde going _way_ too slow for his liking. Luke smiled, and decided to give Zac what he wanted - so he slid out enough so just the tip of his cock was still inside Zac, then slammed into him, one long, rough thrust after another, which was rewarded by a long, purring moan from Zac. Again, Luke thrust in him long and hard again, taking his time with each slow, then slamming thrust.

"Luke..." Zac begged, "Uhnnh...Gods..._Luke_ - aah!" Zac's moans were interrupted as Luke smacked his captive's thigh with the crop. "I _said_ not _yet, _Zac." Luke said harshly. He then commenced to fucking Zac roughly again. But Zac couldn't help himself - he was overwhelmed. He couldn't take anymore - crying in esctasy, he came hard, his slippery essence covering the tip of Luke's crop.

Which, didn't make Luke happy; he could have gone on for quite some time. But, alas, he knew Zac lacked the discipline he had. No matter - he'd learn...

However, the very sight of Zac in mid-orgasm, the expression on his pretty face, tied up as he was, his beautifully sculpted body tensing, the older man tightening around him, gave plenty of fuel for release.

"Uuggghh..." Luke came into Zac, biting his captive's tan shoulder. "Rrrnnnnnmmm..."

Afterward, Zac hung there like a rag doll, exhausted. Luke was still inside him, leaning on him comfortably. He stroked Zac's soft brown hair, kissing his shoulder. After a moment, Luke withdrew himself from Zac, and zipped up his jeans. Again, his hand smoothed down Zac's back, and down to his perfect ass. Mmmm...that was fun. Luke could hardly wait to do Zac again. Only next time, a different setting, perhaps? After all, he had options: Damian's mansion and estate provided endless possibilities...

Though, of course, Luke's new toy would need some rest, wouldn't he? Especially if he was going to serve Noah as well...

Luke reached up and untied Zac's bonds above him, keeping his wrists tied together as he brought his arms down. He then freed Zac of the leg restraints, removing his jeans, shoes and socks. Since his captive was so exhausted, Luke wasn't concerned about him escaping. Zac slumped, leaning on Luke for support, feeling Luke's arm circle gently around his waist. Luke led Zac up the stairs, which seemed to take forever. When he opened his eyes (his eyes were closed most of the time, he was that tired), he saw a grand staircase before him, and looking around he found himself in a great hall.

"What?" Zac lifted his head up, a little more awake now, "Where are we?"

"Your new home, Zac." Luke replied. He then lifted up Zac, carrying him up the stairs. While Zac certainly didn't like being princess held, he was too exhausted to protest. When they reached the second floor of the incredibly large, elegant mansion, someone opened a door for them and Luke stepped inside a spacious bedroom. The same exquisite furnishings matched the style of the rest of the mansion, all elegance. The bed itself was very soft, and Zac fell asleep just about as soon as he was laid on it. He was barely aware of Luke placing a light sheet over him, knowing Zac must be hot from all of his exertion today. Before exiting the room, Luke took one last look at Zac, who was already fast asleep. He turned off the light closed the door.

"Well?"

Noah greeted Luke just outside the door, leaning against the wall. "How was he?"

"Incredible." Luke replied, embracing Noah, who reached down to give Luke a heated kiss. "Mmmmm..." Luke moaned. When they broke away, Luke said, "Better than I imagined."

"Really?" Noah asked, a seductive smile on his face. "Oh, _yes_." Luke replied, his full lips curving into a sexy smile as well. "We're going to have a great time training him, Noah."


End file.
